


When Angels have Kids.

by forelleastar



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Next Gen, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forelleastar/pseuds/forelleastar
Summary: This is a spin-off of the PaSwG Universe. The main cast and new characters/next generation are here to write their own stories on their own ‘bullshitting’ path.





	When Angels have Kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am new to the archive and this will be my first fanfiction. These chapters will feel like “episodes” from the original show.
> 
> In this universe, Stocking does not become a demon. Panty decided to stay with Brief and continues her career as an actress, properly this time. Now they have kids! Hooray! (little shits to feed) 
> 
> Their names aren’t anything clothing-related. I just think their parents had to name them normally since they had to live on earth as humans or some shit.
> 
> I’m a bit sad that there aren’t much nextgen fanfictions of the anime. But I do admire some of the works from this fandom!
> 
> I might make some typos or grammar mistakes. I hope I don’t! Anyways enjoy.

Daten City.

The city supposedly invaded by a frightening element that exists to terrorize the people among the streets — _ghosts._

Ghosts are these strange, glowing black entities that cause most troubles for the innocent citizens during day and night. These ghosts are tough to handle by a regular person. 

 “Sonya come on! We can’t let that damn dog get away, step on it bitch!”

Well that depends if you’re a **fallen angel.**

You see, this scandal-dragging, school gossip and a beauty with flaxen hair is _Anarchy Ariana_ , or often called _Ari_.

She’s the daughter of a famous celebrity known as _Anarchy Panty_. Her ordinary father, _Briefers Rock_ , works at the Rock Foundation as he’s supposed to be. She’s one hell of a daughter if you’d ask the unlikely parents.

 “Calm down slut I got this. See-through, take it away!”

 And this cutesy-lolita dressed, sword-wielding, soft-looking lady is _Anarchy Sonya._

The daughter of a stay-at-home gothic mom, _Anarchy Stocking._ She’s similar to her mother except she’s a proclaimed ‘cosplayer’ and a fan of Anime! That doesn’t leave her sweet obsession.

 

Now where were we? Oh right!

Ari takes out her guns, removing her seatbelt, standing on her seat and fires a ramble of shots on the beast running in front of them. Unfortunately the bullets were not effective. 

“That dog is hard like a boner of steel. Why are Strapless’s shots not working??” 

Sonya groans, annoyed by the stupidity of her cousin. “You idiot the dog has some-kind of shield or maybe armor in its fucking shit-smelling fur!”

“Oh I’m sorry, I forgot how much you fucked Einstein to become a smartass like you!” Ari argues back.

”Are you that blind to not see the damn thing we’re talking about?” Sonya points to the beast, unknowingly letting her hands off the wheel. See-Through drifts uncontrollably for a bit until she gets her hands back on track.

”Now what the fuck was that? Are you trying to kill the ghost or us?” Ari cocks her bullets ready for battle. “Look we’ll just have to find a way to—“ Suddenly the beast turns to the right unpredictably. The two angels continue to go straight ahead. 

“Oh goddamn it!” Both cursed at the same time. The two angels had the common sense to think and work with each other. Taking some time to breathe they started to look serious.

”Chuck.” The two called out for the green blob at the backseat...somehow humping the car pillow. It responds with a _chuck?_

They squished Chuck on the driver’s seat. Turning on a tune, moving to the backseat, relaxing whilst thinking of a plan that could actually work. “Chuck. Follow where the motherfucking mutt went I’m tired of driving.” Chuck obeyed this command while mumbling his name multiple times.

“Okay so what’s the plan?” 

“I slice through the armor and then you shoot the guy. Easy right?” Sonya claps, carefully dusting off her sword. 

“Yeah that sure is easy until you face that thing off during a wrestling match. How the hell can we tear that fucking mutt apart?” 

“We’ll just have to use the motherfucking power of math and time the second we attack dipshit.” 

Ari realizes a noticeably obvious weakness of the ghost. “Oh yeah no matter the fucking speed that mutt is huge and I can easily pop some of Strapless’s bullets on that ass!” She cheers at her own ‘smart’ plan.

After a few minutes they have entered another part of the city. It was a silent drive or chase for the Bewildered Dog Ghost, they weren’t excited about it. The two angels were tired and stressed, they were used to this but this ghost was just too difficult to be stopped immediately. 

They both listen to the next song played on See-Through’s radio. Ari taps her fingers on the side of the vechicle. Sonya focuses on the buildings they pass by, some of which were bake shops and cafés she’d like to try sometime.

”Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!” The green blob suddenly hit the brakes and jumped around the seat, signaling directly in front of them. The girls instinctively shot up to look at what was going on.

The ghost was now scaring off the people walking around the city area. It was growling and had its own menacing bark heard miles away. It then suddenly fixated its eyes on a certain man. The man noticed this and tried to escape, but the ghost had grabbed the man inside its mouth, screaming. 

 “Someone please help! It got my ex!” The cry of a young woman was heard by the two angels. Sonya parks beside the breathless damsel-in-distress.

Ari cocks an eyebrow at the woman. “It got your ex? Why would you care about a fucker if he fucked you then fucked another?” 

“It’s not like that!” The woman hesitated and looked guilty. “He was actually nice..but he felt like it just didn’t worked—“

Sonya yields her sword out and stabs it onto the ground - letting it stand on its own. “Listen, we’re not here to talk about the fuckery this guy has done to you but we’re going to save him anyway like the angels we are!” 

“Hell yeah! Now I’m getting pumped up. Are you ready bitch?” Ari and Sonya steps out of See-Through, walking towards the ghost. “Alright Anarchy, let’s finish this shitty job!” Both grinned, now ready to take for action.

The ghost barks again. It was now becoming defensive of itself but that didn’t stop the two. Sonya charges at the beast, dodging the enormous paws attempting to flatten her if they didn’t missed. She goes around its furry build, climbing until she reaches the start of the armor it used to protect itself. Sonya dashes with her sword cutting off the mettalic pieces the beast wore, falling off onto the ground - clammering like broken plates. 

“Hey could you pass Chuck for me?” Sonya calls for her cousin. Chuck hurriedly crawls away but  Ari grabs him before he could and throws the helpless green blob at the angel battling the beast. 

Sonya smirks smugly at Chuck. “Oh Chuck~ You need to stretch a bit for now okay?” With that, she stretches the blob like an elastic band. The poor fella was used to wrap around the legs of the ghost, he was crying a lot of “Chuck’s”.  

The ghost started to whimper like any other dog would. It shook itself like it was wet or something that could shake off Sonya ontop of it. She was scaring the poor beast. 

“Damn. Don’t make me get attached to you little bitch.” Sonya pets the nape of the beast and it continues to shake, now more vigorously. “F-f-fuck! Slut you need to shoot this mutt right now! “ She yells at the other angel below her, clinging onto thick strands of fur, trying not to fall off.

”Hang on bitch I’m getting my babies, simmer down now.” Ari points her guns directly at the chest of the beast. 

**“Repent Motherfucker!”**

Finally, it was over. The ghost was obliterated into chunks. Sonya and Chuck safely landed on ground, except for her sitting on him. The man inside the beast’s mouth laid down on the road with minor injuries. 

The woman from earlier ran to his aid. “Joseph!” She embraced the man so tightly he could hardly breathe, but he was conscious and with his loved one. 

“Hey Lisa. Let’s start again. Can we?” He stares into her eyes and those eyes started to water.

”Of course!”

 

 

”How fucking cheesy.” Ari mumbles to her cousin. Both stepped in See-Through and drove off. All they could hear was a “Thank You.” from the distance. It made them smile.

* * *

 

The Church. 

The young angels slowly make their way back inside the holy building. They didn’t have the energy to walk upstairs and so they had to drop on the couch. 

They started complaining, cussing, a bit of arguing but then it became silent yet again. Those things happened in a span of five minutes.

Then the door shot open. “There you are!” An afro-priest appeared with the same up-tone voice. 

“How did it go? How many heavens?” Garterbelt asked while wearing his signature apron. The scent of sausages still on him. 

Sonya grabbed the small coins from her pocket and gave it to the priest. “Only four. It wasn’t worth it.” She complained.

Garterbelt frowns more at this statement. “It’s worth it once you get the damn coins. If only you two bitches weren’t like your mothers, you would’ve stayed at heaven!” He scolds them, a lecture with his spit spitting out.

”Geez Garter. It wasn’t our fault, the trial was a set-up. It had loads of fucking wrongs and a small cumbag of rights!” Ari snapped back at the priest. 

“You know damn well you failed the test so horribly that even the other goddamn angels threw up!” Garter pulls out photos and slides them up to their faces. “Who in the right mind would do this motherfuckery??!” Each photo was shown all over in a loop. “Tell me, who would fuck the judge during the test! And who would cross-dress in front of the other fucking angels!” 

Ari raises her finger. “Okay first of all that guy was super hot, who would even let that gorgeous boy up in heaven?” She daydreams the face she remembers years ago. Sonya agrees for her cousin’s sake and tells her own opinion. “I think that attending a shitty test should be with style or maybe a fucking surprise like cross-dressing. Even my fans up in heaven liked it!” 

The three had stern faces at each other, until Chuck finally unintentionally stops the tension when he enters the room with a bowl full of food. He chowed down half-way when all of the sudden he was abused by the three and thrown off from the room.

All Garter could do was sigh. “Look. You did well, and I bet y’all are fucking hungry so I’m finishing cooking our dinner.” He walks back into the kitchen and all you could hear while also feel was the intense flames flaring up inside the hazardous room.

”I’m going to get changed. I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t drink my Apple Cider!” Ari warns the other girl sitting on the couch. The girl responds with a nod. She was well aware of her cousin’s sweet obsession. Not liking sweets herself although she’s fond of Apple Cider and this one in particular stings your tongue so good.

Sonya hesitates for a bit, thinks about it for awhile then finally deciding on eating her own bought food than tampering her cousin’s. She grabs her biscuits on the side-table beside the couch and started munching on her snack. She turns on TV and switches up to the channel she likes - it was playing a reality drama show and it was currently running its third season.

Well, this was life. You were born in the human realm. You had the chance to become a guardian angel. You failed that. Now you’re here to redeem yourself from exterminating ghosts like they were pests. 

It wasn’t that bad as the two would think. It could be tiring, it could be fun. They were half angels anyways so they can still live in this realm and can’t abide fully on the rules by Heaven. 

Until then they can discover what their decision will be once they completed their redemption. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah that was quick! But maybe because it was the first chapter? Hehe. Well I’m glad to finish this first chapter. I’ll be doing more.


End file.
